Tied Apart
by LianneH
Summary: Four very different friends arrive at Hogwarts not knowing that together, they share a bond stronger than any challenges they will face.
1. Preface

A/N: This story is based in the world of Harry Potter while none of the other characters are really in it. They may be mentioned, but they are not in the story. The first four chapters after the preface are really short, as they are just introductions to the new characters you will be reading about.

* * *

Harry Potter is a wondrous world full of surprises and more surprises. After graduation, the original characters made their way out of Hogwarts and on to bigger, better things. But Hogwarts continues. This year, a new batch of kids arrive at Hogwarts. Four of them will grow to be as strong friends as Sirius, James, Lupin and Peter once were. What they do not know is that together, they can accomplish anything and have a bond so strong, it being broken can only mean disaster. When everything else falls, they will be left standing. But their friendship will not come without consequences. Join Cody, Annelissa, Reina and Kyle on their magical years at Hogwarts. 


	2. Reina

I don't own anything Harry Pottery.

**Reina**

"CARRA! Where is my blue shirt?" Reina ran around her room frantically trying to find her favorite baby blue tank top. She was close to tears. Apart from being sensitive and a crybaby, the Hogwarts Express was going to leave in one hour, and she needed her shirt.

Reina's sister Carra arrived at the door just then. Carra Haken had already graduated from Hogwarts but was home from her job to see Reina off. Reina was her only little sister, and on her first year of Hogwarts, Carra didn't want anything to go wrong.

"Rei, have you looked in the drawers yet?" Carra suggested.

"YES! I have!" Reina whined. "Carra, help me find it!"

Carra strode over to the drawers and flung it open. Within seconds, she held in her hands a baby blue tank top. Reina smiled sheepishly and took it from her.

"Thanks big sis. You rock." Reina gave her sister a big bear hug. After their mother, a witch, died in a lab where her partner was trying to create a complicated potion and it exploded, the sisters had become extremely close. Now, their father, who is a muggle, had the responsibility of raising Reina and Carra.

Carra smiled at the pretty raven-haired girl. "No problem. Now finish packing. We're leaving in five minutes."

After Carra left the room, Reina tried to pack as much as she could into her suitcase. She needed her accessories. She picked up a pearl bracelet from her vanity and took a big, long look at it. It was her mother's birthday present to her a week before she died. Reina smiled sadly at it and dropped it gently into her suitcase.

Lugging her bags downstairs, she took one good look around her house. It would be a while before she saw it again. Trying hard not to cry, Reina took a deep breath and rolled her bags out to the car. Her dad and Carra smiled at her, and they helped her load them into the trunk. They all got in the car, chatting merrily.

"What House do you think I'll be in?" Reina asked excitedly.

Carra looked thoughtful for a second. "Well, it's a toss-up between Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, I think. I mean I seriously doubt they'll put you in Slytherin, and being Asian and all everyone probably expects you to be in Ravenclaw. It's such a stereotype. But hey, you _are_ smart."

Reina nodded. She knew it was going to be between those two. Like she ever had a chance of being in Gryffindor! She wasn't a baby but she could act like it most days.

Before long, they had arrived at the station. Reina felt tears sliding down her face as she hugged goodbye to her sister and father. They helped Reina get her bags out of the trunks and into the Hogwarts Express. Looking around, she found a window seat where she could look outside.

With one last long wave, Reina watchedher sister and her fatherdrive away, tears still sliding down her cheeks.


	3. Cody

I own nothing of Harry Potter and his world.

Cody 

"Oh shit, I'm going to be late. Where is my transfiguration book?" Cody Kavi was totally being annoyed by the fact that he was going to miss the train to Hogwarts. And on his first day too! He had taken out the transfiguration book for some extra reading and now he couldn't find it. He kicked his desk in annoyance, but he got more annoyed at the now stinging pain on his big toe.

"Cody, looking for this?" a voice said behind him. His little sister, Saffara, was holding up his transfiguration book with an evil smile on her face.

"Saffara, can I please have that?" Cody asked patiently.

Squealing as Cody ran after her, she finally fell on the ground, laughing as she handed Cody his book.

"Thanks, Saff!" Cody smiled at her. "Where's Tamyra and Xavier?"

"In the other room!" Saffara replied, jumping up and down. "They're all sulky because you get to go to Hogwarts and we don't because were too young."

Cody, the oldest of the four, was always jealous that his younger sisters and brother had no worries in the world, while his siblings were jealous that he was older. He shook his head.

"Well, they'll all get to go in a year or two. I gotta go Saff. Tell them, okay?"

"Okay! Be good now, Cody!" Saffara ran off.

Laughing, Cody waved after her. He knew it would be a long time before he saw her again.

Cody sighed. He loved his little Saffara, but Tamyra and Xavier were always less welcome to him. Cody went back to his room and stuffed the rest of his belongings in his trunk. He tried not to think about the sorting ceremony. It would pretty much decide his fate with his family.

Going to the window, he looked outside. A mist was fogging up the windows, but he could see his enormous lawn and a butterfly landing on a blossom tree. He wanted to be that butterfly, and he wanted to fly away from all his troubles. But then again, that wasn't going to happen unless he wanted to become an animagus or something.

Cody picked up his stuff, walked over to the car and down, where his dad and mom already were. They drove silently to the train station, not speaking one word to each other. Cody didn't get along that well with his parents. They were purebloods and had always supported Voldemort when he was still here. Cody never did, and that made his parents furious at him. Now they were pressuring him to be in Slytherin or be disowned from the family. Cody sighed in relief as the silent car ride was coming to an end and he saw the train station in the distance.

When they arrived at the train station, Cody took his luggage, flipped back his soft brown hair, and with a determined look in his blue eyes, went through the barrier without looking at his parents. His parents didn't follow him, they just drove away silently. Cody knew they didn't care whether he made it safely on to the platform or not.

Lugging his bags, Cody went aboard the Hogwarts Express and went looking for a seat.


End file.
